Revisit to Fazbear
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: 20 years after the events of The Many Misadventures, the next generation of the Sonic team discovers an old legend and decides to check out the only remaining evidence linked to the original pizza place, Fazbear's Fright. Two-shot because I'm lazy! XP
1. Chapter 1

**Mb7: in case you guys want to know want they look like, here is them in their pony form /art/Sonic-MLP-OC-kids-Redone-541019840. You guys decide how they look in human form.**

 **20 Years Later**

The high school/college days are over and everyone graduated. They have moved on with their lives and some even moved out of the city...well somewhat...not really. A few friends are still living in Harbor City and still hang out from time to time. Some of these friends actually got married to each other and had kids. This story, though, isn't about the adults. It's about the kids and their frightening experiences in a legend that was thought to be forgotten years ago but is now revived. It was a chilling autumn day in Harbor City and one of the kids, Salmon Heart (Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Amy Rose) was relaxing near the lake in the city park, eating sweets. It was Saturday and she had nothing planned. Midnight Topaz (son of Rouge and Rarity) was swimming in the lake and Salmon was watching on. He always enjoyed swimming in cool water, he feels free and safe. Then he got hungry and decided the grab a snack with Salmon. He crawled up to shore and went up to Salmon, who was stuffing her face.

"Hey, Salmon!" Midnight said, completely ignoring the fact that her mouth was full.

"Hey, Midnight, you hungry?" She said. Some bits of candy flew from her mouth and on reflects, Midnight jumped back in disgust. "Oops..." She swallows "Sorry!"

"It's fine. Can I have some?"

"Sure!"

He sat down next to her and she handed him a slice of pie.

"Have you seen Hammer? (Twilight and Tails' son) I haven't him in the longest!" Salmon asked even though he have been gone just for a few days

"Now that you think about it..." Midnight began "he have been gone for a while. Want to go to his house?"

"Sure!"

They finished eating and made their way the Hammer's place. Midnight knocked on the door and Twilight answered it.

"Hey, kids! How can I help you two?" Twilight said

"Hello, Ms. Sparkle! Is Magical Hammer home? We haven't seen him in a while." Midnight asked

"Well..." Twilight hesitated "he is in his room but...he isn't acting like himself lately. He seems to be scared about something, but he won't me or Tails."

Both kids looked worried and concerned. This is their best friend she is talking about. They needed to find out what's up.

"Can we talk to him?" Salmon asked, "Maybe we can get to him."

Twilight was kinda surprised. Then again, this is Pinkie's child. She definitely has her genes coursing through her veins. She always have to put a smile on someone's face and can't stand someone being sad. She decided to let the kids try and get through to him. She let them in and they went up to Hammer's room. They opened his door and saw Hammer tinkering with a small box.

"Hey!" Salmon yelled, snapping Hammer out of his train of thoughts.

"Oh, hey Midnight, Salmon. What brings you guys here?"

"Where were you for the past few days? We went out swimming and I could've given you lessons!" Midnight explained. Hammer's expression fell and he looked sad with fear in his eyes.

"I...don't want to...talk about it..."

"Hammer..." Salmon said concerningly, leading him to his bed to have a seat. "we are your friends. We know if something is wrong with you. Come on, you can tell us. We want to help."

Hammer sighed. She's right. He starts explaining

"Last week, I went to Sweet Apple Acres to hang out with Apple Clobber (Knuckles and Applejack's daughter) and her family. She showed me some of she parents pictures of their high school years. We were curious more about their past and asked them more. Knuckles went on about the time they went to a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They had a good time until Applejack and Rarity got trapped in the place."

"Wait...my mom got trapped in there? She never told me that!" Midnight yelled

"Maybe she didn't want to scare you." Salmon tried to comfort him

"It's a pizza place!" Midnight said with a hint of anger in his voice "what could happen?"

"Actually..." Hammer continued "the animatronics come to life in the after hours. They killed anyone who they see at night. They struggled to survive but with the help of one of their friends, they got out safely."

"Ohh..." Salmon said, understanding the story. "I see but why are you so afraid of it now?"

"Because I think I saw it when I was riding with my parents."

"Are you sure you saw the right place?" Midnight asked, "It's been YEARS since that happened. I'm not sure if that place is still opened."

"Well...you might be right..."

"So you have nothing to worry about!" Salmon said excitedly "Come on, you need some sunlight!"

"Alright." He said and the trio headed out.

 **-The next day-**

The school day was over for a few hours and Midnight went outside and relaxed under a tree, enjoying the sunlight, after his finishes his homework. Sapphire Pop (Sonic and Rainbows's daughter) was walking home after a day of detention with the "Duce" hat still on her head. Midnight saw her and chuckled quietly. He pulled out a gem that him and Rarity found while they were out looking for gems. He found this one and Rarity let him keep it as the first gem he ever found. He treasured it forever. His memories train was interrupted by Sapphire kicking him.

"Hello? Earth to Midnight!" She said, kicking him.

"Yes, I'm here! Stop kicking me!" He said

"Are you with us?"

"Yes, how was detention?" Midnight asked

"It's detention, what do you think?"

"Good point." Midnight got up and put his gem in his pocket. "So what's up?"

"Have you heard of Freddy Fazbear?"

Midnight's eyes widen a bit "Um...yeah?"

"Apparently, there is a horror attraction opened up for all the unsolved mysteries of the place. Me and Cinnamon (Cream and Fluttershy's daughter) are going to check it out later on. You coming?"

"I...think I'll back out on this one..."

"Oh c'mon, don't be a chicken like my aunt! It'll just be for the fun of it!"

"...fine"

"Great! I'll get the others!" With that, Sapphire left. Midnight sighed. This will be a long night.

 **-Later-**

Apple Clobber went to the new and improved SugarCube Corner to deliver the days supplies of apples to Pinkie, who was baking a new type of cake.

"Hey Pinkie," Apple started "is Salmon here today?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie answered in her usual tone "She is upstairs with Hammer and Cinnamon!"

With that, she went upstairs and sees her friends playing the NX.

"Hey, Apple!" Hammer said cheerfully

"Let's go, guys." She said

"Where to?"

"To Fazbear Fright. We are going to catch a bus there."

"Oh yeah! I forget about that!" Cinnamon said, getting up

"Wait...when did we agree to this?" Salmon asked

"I..don't want to..go..." Hammer said hesitantly

"Oh c'mon," Apple began "don't tell me you believe these stupid stories. They didn't happen and were probably created to scare kids. This whole Fazbear Fright thing is just some cheap haunted house to scare. I'll show you that nothing is bad there and you just get scared way too easily."

Hammer then got angry. "Hey, I don't get scared easily! Let's go then!"

He stormed out of the room and to outside. Cinnamon walked after him, leaving Salmon and Apple.

"You in?"

Salmon sighs "Well, I could stay and help my moms clean up."

"Do you want to do that?"

"Nope, let's go." She says, getting up and walking out the room, with Apple behind her. They went outside and saw the others near a bus stop. She ran up to them and greeted them.

"Is everyone ready to head out?" They nodded in agreement, some more hesitant than others. The bus arrived and they got on and got seats together.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Hammer said, with a little fear in his voice. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Quit being pussy. It'll just be for the fun of it."

"Yeah!" Cinnamon said, excitedly "My mommy (Fluttershy) told me that Freddy Fazbear Pizza was fun when she was a teenager!"

"Plus, it's just a cheap horror attraction." Apple said "It's not going to be scary."

"I don't know," Salmon said, smirking at her. "you seemed pretty scared when we had that Halloween party in school."

"They pulled some stupid jump-scares on me! They didn't do it the old fashioned way!" She was getting pissed.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Salmon teased.

"Yes, I can! We'll brake off from the group and look around the place!"

"Deal!" They hoof bumped in agreement. "Are the rest of you in?"

They look among each nodded in agreement, some more hesitant than others. Salmon grinned. A few minutes later, the bus arrived at the location where the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was at. Now in it's place was the horror attraction, Fazbear's Fright. The place was littered with cobwebs and pictures of old animatronics that used to preformed. Thanks to her dad, Sapphire knows each animatronic and what they did. The words "Fazbear's Fright" lit up the night and the place, on the inside, was barely lit and there was a voice going through the intercom. The bus doors swung opened and everyone started walking off the bus with the kids in the back. Hammer was shivering a bit and Cinnamon lightly nudged him.

"Come on, there's nothing to be scared of!" She said sweetly

"I-I know but..."

"C'mon, wuss! Let's get a move on!" Apple said while walking off the bus. He reluctantly agrees and starts walking off the bus. They stopped in front of the haunting looking building. Some of them was starting to have second thoughts of this whole thing.

"Welp," Apple started "let's head inside." She goes inside the building along with the crowd.

 **Mb7: making this a two shot because i'm lazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The kids walked towards the haunted house. The doors were closed and people were trying to push them open but with no avail. Talking within the crowd of people erupted and some were angrily.

"So...is this place opened or what?" Apple said impatiently, tapping her foot. Salmon looked around for another way in. She founds a vent that is somewhat cracked opened. She pulled Cinnamon and Sapphire to the side. She points to the vent on the side of the building and all three had the same idea. As soon as they were to open it, the doors to the place swung opened. The chilling air hit the crowd of people and a voice on the intercom welcomed the crowd. The crowd, including Hammer, Apple, and Midnight, went into the building. Salmon and her group stayed behind undetected and they got the vent door opened. The three proceeded to crawl inside. Back at the entrance, the crowd was greeted by the same voice.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza! I'm here to talk you through..." The intercom went on like it was a recording. The crowd of people made their way into the lobby and into the first door they saw. There was an office on the right with a security guard waving at the crowd the room was filled with cobwebs and creepy dolls that resemble the animatronics of the past.

"Ok, these things are creepy..." Hammer commented.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry too much about it," Apple said, continuing forward. "unless...they JUMP AT YOU!" She pushed him and he squealed in fear, pushing her back.

"That's not funny!" Hammer hid his face, blushing.

"Actually, it's very funny!"

"Will you two stop and hurry up? The sooner we get this down the better!" Midnight commanded, going forward with the crowd. They passed the dismantled Foxy head, which gave Hammer the chills.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Salmon, Cinnamon, and Sapphire were making their way through the vents and came into an abandoned arcade room. There were cobwebs everywhere and old gaming cabinets with the paint almost all peeled off. They look around at the broken down machines and old school games such as pin the tail on the donkey. Cinnamon inspected the machines and found the on button. She pressed it and it started up like it was just out of the factory. Her eyes gleamed in excitement as she started playing Balloon Boy's Adventure. Salmon and Sapphire looked around while Cinnamon was preoccupied.

"See anything interesting?" Sapphire asked, looking around.

"Nope!" Salmon said, peeping out of the door which led to the hallway. There were no one in sight. "Should we go check out another room in this place?"

Sapphire sighed "Yeah, let's head out. Cinnamon!"

She was too focus on the colorful, joyful game. Sapphire literally grabbed Cinnamon by the hips and pulled her away from the cabinet. She struggled and fidgeted around, but she gave up. The trio continued walking down the hall and gazing upon the haunted house. They eventually found a room, which looked like it was barred up but was opened recently. Sapphire and Salmon put their strengths together (even though it wasn't a lot) and forced the door opened. After a few minutes of struggling, the door finally opened.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Apple was growing tired of walking and the annoying intercom voice. This place gave her the spooks here and there, but she grew tired of the simple jump scares and want to see some ACTUAL scary stuff. She looked around the hallway and saw three familiar girls going into a sealed up room, or was sealed up. She nudged both Hammer and Midnight and pointed to Cinnamon, who was the last one in the door. Midnight nodded in agreement, getting bored himself. Hammer, like usual, didn't want to leave the crowd of people. He just wanted to get this tour done and over with. Apple rolled her eyes.

"Fine, scaredy cat. You stay here and follow the tour while we go check this out!" The two went towards the door without anyone noticing. Hammer was looking at the crowd of people, who were walking away from him and then to his friends. He kept this up for a few seconds. He eventually gave up and ran towards his friends. Apple was about to enter but saw Hammer running towards her.

"Finally grew some balls, huh?"

"Shut up and let's just get this over with..."

She chuckled and went in the room, with Hammer following. The rest were wondering around in the barely lit room. Salmon managed to find the light switch and turned it on. The place was empty with a few game cabinets and nothing else. Well, if you count a big puddle of blood as nothing else. This caught Hammer's attention as he yelped. The others jumped and put their eyes on him.

"Why did you..." Sapphire saw what made him scream. The gathered around the puddle.

"This is still fresh..." Midnight comments. He scooped up some of it and sniffed it. Cinnamon's face rickles in disgust.

"And whatever was here, it's still around here..."

"Should we leave?" Salmon asked. Apple butted in.

"No way! We need to see what this thing is! It might be worth it!"

"Enough is enough! We don't know what this thing is!" Hammer said, with obvious fear in his voice. "We need to get back home!"

"Okay, listen here, chicken," Apple said, "you need to put this fear aside and have a little fun! This may be a once in a lifetime thing and you will be a wuss about it?!"

Hammer was about to argue with her, but there were robotic steps coming towards the direction of the room they were in. Hammer was about to piss himself, but Cinnamon pulled him behind one of the cabinets. The other four took cover behind the other cabinets. Hammer pepped his head from behind the cabinet. What he saw nearly made him shit himself. There was a golden robotic bunny, but this robot...he was damaged, badly. It's wiring and endoskeleton was exposed and bits and pieces of it were gone. If he wasn't going crazy, Hammer could barely make out a human body in there. Cinnamon pulled him back behind the cabinet, accidently hitting it. The robot's attention was jolted towards the noise. All of the kids froze in fear except Apple Clobber, who was getting herself ready. She jumped out and tried and attack it. It grabbed her arm and get its hand ready, which was nothing but sharp metal. Salmon took off her boot and threw it at the robot, causing it to throw Apple into the wall. It saw the rest of the kids as they took off towards the door. As Apple got up, the rest of the gang got out, leaving Springtrap and her in the room. She rushed in and strike at it with a punch, doing nothing. It pick her up and slashed her arm, causing her to yell in pain. She kicked it on the side and it let her go. She held her injured arm and ran out of the room, with Springtrap going after her.

 **-With the others-**

Midnight peeped out of the room they were in, shivering. The rest of the gang were trying to catch their breaths.

"Did you all see that?!" Hammer yelled.

"No shit! We were all there!" Sapphire said.

"It...was...really frightening!" Cinnamon said, curling up into a ball on the floor.

"At least, we are all here!" Salmon said, sitting down.

"Yeah, we are all...wait...where's Apple Clobber?!" Midnight asked, scared. They all started looking around for her, to no avail. Hammer stuck his head out into the hallway, only to get hit by Apple, who was running at full speed.

"Apple!"

"Move it! I'm coming in!"

She shoved him out of the way and ran inside the room with the others. Hammer regained himself and went in and saw the others crowded around her.

"I'm fine, guys."

"But your arm is gashed!" Salmon said, concerned.

"It'll heal!"

Midnight looked around the room and found rubbing alcohol and one of the cabinets. He went back to the group.

"Where the heck did you find that?"

"Doesn't matter. Hold out your arm." He said, putting some on a wag. She put out her arm and he made contact on her wound.

"GAH FUCK!" She jumped back from the pain. Salmon put her hand on her mouth.

"Keep it down! It'll hear us!"

Right as she finished her sentence, Springtrap broke down the door and stared at the kids, who all jumped back in fear. They all cowered against the wall.

"I can take it!" Apple said, pounding her fist together. Midnight pulled her back.

"You alright tried fighting it and you got injured! We need to get out of here!"

"I got an idea!" Sapphire said. Springtrap launched at them, causing the kids to dispersed to separate walls. They made a break for the door, but Springtrap jumped in their way, taking Salmon, Cinnamon, and Sapphire in its grip. Salmon and Cinnamon struggled and screamed while Sapphire separated her molecules at a high velocity (like any speedster can do). Once she got out of Springtrap's grip, it kicked her to the wall, knocking her out. Hammer, Apple, and Midnight ran to her aid while Springtrap ran out with Salmon and Cinnamon.

"I'll stay back and watch over her, you two go get Salmon and Cinnamon back!" Midnight commanded.

"Are you sure?" Hammer said with a worried tone.

"He said he can handle it so let's get them back!" Apple said. Hammer nodded and the two ran out after Springtrap. They followed the metallic footsteps till they finally caught up to him. They were in the same room where the puddle of blood was in. Hammer and Apple poked their heads through the door and saw them. Springtrap was in the process of tieing the girls to a pull-out table. Next to him, a row of out animatronic outfits was aligned with their heads off. He stepped out of sight and Apple and Hammer rushed in to untie them.

"Guys?!"

"What are you..."

"Shh! Just hold still!" Apple commanded, untieing Salmon. Hammer managed to untie Cinnamon and they all ran out, bumping into Midnight. He had Sapphire on his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here!" Midnight said.

"Fine! But we need to go the security office." Salmon started, "There might be something there to help us take that thing out!"

They all nodded and made a break for it. They arrived in the office, which was surprisingly empty. The guard wasn't in. The room was dark as well. They felt their way through the darkness. Cinnamon managed to found a dresser drawer. She opened it and managed to find a box of matches.

"Guys, I found something!" She opened the box and light up a match.

"Sweet!" Hammer said. "Now let's keep looking!"

As they continued looking, Springtrap's metallic footsteps were heard. The picked up the pace of their search, to no avail. It came in, causing the kids to get in the corner. It ran towards them and Cinnamon dropped the match. The floor started to light up in flames. Springtrap was attracted to the flames, letting the kids ran past it and ran to the nearby door. As they ran, the security office caught on fire. The made it outside just to see the building on fire. The group stood on a hilltop, watching the fire show.

"Wow" Midnight said.

"At least we made it out..." Salmon commented. Sapphire's eyes flickered open. She looked up and saw Fazbears Fright on fire.

"Woah, what happened?"

"It's...a long story..." Cinnamon said, scratching her head.

 **Mb7: Finally got this done!**


End file.
